The Return
by frhbejwndk
Summary: What if obito saved Rin and came back to the village but not straight away. If naruto brought sasuke back after he killed itachi. if pain took over the akatsuki. this is my first fanfiction hopefully you like it. feedback is always apreciated (unless its negative)
1. Chapter 1

Rin was terrified as she saw kakashi with his chidori in his hand. Even though she new this was something to do she still felt very scared. Kakashi then with a tear in his eye ran at her as the mist ninja watched. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure with a swerly white mask grabed Kakashis hand and moved him in a different direction from Rin. Then the masked figure looked at Rin and in a quick glance left only for leaf ninja to come and save Kakashi and Rin. as Rin was being carryed back she looked and saw the masked figure staring at her.

Rin woke up and looked around. She was in her house. She sighed and got into her shinobi gear and as she finished geting ready there was a knock on her door. "who is it?" Rin said as she was doing up her hair. "its Kakashi. I just came to see if you were ready for the mission" Rin then opend the door "yes im ready come on then" she said as kakashi followed after her.

Pain looked at Tobi in anger "I was told that you have been leaking information on the akasuki!" Tobi looked at pain and sighed "i am your leader nagato i have full control of the akatsuki i can do as i please" pain looked in anger "your not the leader anymore" tobi started to say "what do you mean by..." but he was cut of by pain using universal pull and pulling Tobi towords him. But Tobi in a quick flash grabed pains left eye pulling it out. "AHHH" screamed pain as Tobi escaped using Kamui.

Pain summoned all akatsuki members and told then to hunt down and kill Tobi. He then told them That from now on all akatsuki members attack an enemy all together and not in two man teams. during that time Tobi was walking towords the leaf village. "i know this is crazy but if i want to survive the akatsuki i need to be able to hide somewhere they wouldent expect" Tobi thought. He then felt a pain in his left eye "dang the reenigan is taking a bit to get used to my chakra hopefully the pain will go when I get to the leaf." he once again thought.

"Dang it when will Rin and Kakashi sensei get here" yawnd Naruto as he was laying on the ground of the training ground. "he'll be here soon i can tell" Sakura said in a highly annoyed voice. "sakura stop and just relax for a bit" Sasuke said with a very bored tone. As he stoped talking Rin and Kakashi came. "Finaly were where you two?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. "sorry we were.." Rin started to say before Kakashi said "we got lost along the path of life". "again that lame excuse" Sasuke said with a smirk. Just before they could begin training there was a huge rush of guards twords the gate as well as the hokage. "What do you thinks going on there?" asked Naruto as he watched. "dunno but probably none of our concern. Now lets get to training." said kakashi.

Tobi was waiting at the leaf villages gate surounded by leaf ninja and as he was about to talk the hokage came forward. "What do you want" she said in a very angry voice. "Well Tobi decided to leave the akatsuki but the akatsuki wants to kill Tobi and Tobi is so scared" Tobi then started crying. the hokage looked at tobi confused and thought for a bit " Tobi you can stay in the leaf village but you must go on a mission with a team to show me you are worth keeping." Tobi looked at her and agreed. He was then escorted to the hokages office where she called the team.

Naruto walked into the hokages office "Whats the mission granny...whos that?" naruto asked looking at the masked figure. "This is Tobi he is going on the new mission with your team." The hokage said. at this point Sakura and Sasuke had come already "Wait why is he wearing the akatsuki cloak." Sakura asked. "he's wearing it as a disgise" the hokage said quickly. At that moment Kakashi and Rin walked in and looked at Tobi. "ok Tobi these are the team captins Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohora.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi stared in horror at Rin and Kakashi but tried to keep his composure "no not then anyone but them!" he thought to himself. Rin looked at Tobi with a smile "Hi i'm Rin Nohara and this is Kakashi Hatake and we are the captains of team 7, whats your name?" "T..Tobi's name i..is Tobi" he stutterd as he looked at Rin and Kakashi remembering the pain he made them go through "well i'm Naruto Uzumaki and thats Sakura-chan and Sasuke" Naruto said as he ran up to Tobi "cool mask..mind if try it on" he said as he grabbed for Tobis mask but before he could reach it Sakura punched Naruto "Naruto! that's no way to talk to a new member of the team" she said then turning back to Tobi "i'm sorry about him" Tobi couldn't help but smirk. Tsunade sighed "alright enough all of you! now that you've gotten used to each other I need to tell you the mission plan".

Everyone got into a line and Tsunade looked at them "There have been reports of suspicions people passing scrolls to one another and when have reason to believe that the hidden leaf ambu have a mole leaking out information about the leaf to other nations. this is an A ranked mission and i need all of you to be on high alert". Everyone bowed except for Tobi who stood there awkwardly before there was a knock on the door. "come in" Tsunade said "by the way i'm bringing someone else on the mission for cover and lookout" Tsunade said as the person walked into the room.

"Oh hey Hinata " Sakura said as she walked to her "Hi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and N..Naruto-kun" Hinata quickly went bright red and looked up and saw Tobi "wh..who's that?" she asked "He's going to be our other team member" Kakashi said. Tsunade sighed "The mission is tommorow morning so i want you all to get ready and Kakashi and Tobi, stay here for a bit. dismissed". everyone left the building exept Tobi and Kakashi who both stood there awkwardly "now Kakashi, Tobi needs somewhere to stay the night so he will be staying at your's tonight alright?" Tsunade said to which Kakashi nodded "there is no problem whatsoever Hokage-sama" "now step outside for a second i need to have a private chat with Tobi" Tsunade said and kakashi left.

"Now Tobi this is an important mission but i still wont trust you even if you succeed this..." Tsunade sighed " there is a cloak ill give you for now alright?" Tobi stood up straight "u..understood Hokage-sama Tobi is a good boy and would never betray you!" Tobi said. after a few minutes Shizune came in and gave Tobi the new cloak "put that on when you get to Kakashi's house! and don't think about stepping out of line...Dismissed" Tobi nodded and left the office.

Kakashi walked with Tobi to his house as they passed people Tobi could here mumbling as people saw him in the akatsuki outfit "this is the worst luck i could possibly get, first i'm in a team with Rin and Kakashi but now i have to stay at his house. could this day get worse" Tobi thought to himself. Kakashi looked at Tobi "So your in out team now... I have to say you seem a bit odd" he said. Tobi quickly looked at Kakashi "Tobi is'nt odd Tobi is the most normal person here, your odd in Tobi's opinion" Tobi crossed his arms and turned his face away from Kakashi to which Kakashi smirked "anyway, I think we should get to know each other...to help us battle in a team. how about it?" Kakashi said with a sigh Tobi looked at Kakashi and nodded "Tobi agrees, Tobi will start. Tobi is good at headbutting and Tobi is bad at nothing" Tobi said Kakashi sighed and looked at Tobi "I have the earth and lightning chakra natures and am strong with both single fighting and fighting with teams, i have no weakness" Kakashi then stopped outside a huge house to which Tobi shouted "Holy cow Kakashi-sama your house is gigantic! can Tobi go inside, Can he please!" Kakashi ignored Tobi and unlocked the door to which Tobi ran in and laid down on a chair. Kakashi groaned and went to his room "you should pack for tomorrows mission Tobi then relax for a bit. Alright?" Kakashi shouted at Tobi.

After two hours of packing Kakashi laid on his bed "what a day its been...and what a day tomorrow will be" he suddenly heard a knock on his door, followed with the sound of Tobi falling over his dining table "Ill get it!" Tobi shouted as he ran to the door. Tobi opened the door to see Rin on the other side. "of hey Tobi i was just going to see if Kakashi knew where you were, I guess he did "she giggled which made Tobi blush "shes as cute as she was back then, thats for sure" Tobi thought then snapping back to reality. Kakashi shouted out "Tobi who is it?" Rin made a sign to tell Tobi to say nothing "Tobi see's no one" he shouted back to kakashi. Rin giggled some more and grabed Tobi's hand and took him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin and Tobi sat on the stone faces laughing "Tobi cant believe Naruto did that!" Tobi laughed as he looked down at the village from above "Tobi thinks your team is funny" Rin smiled at him "Thanks, and thanks for letting me show you around I must be a pest" she sighed and looked to the village "what kind of missions did you have to go on if you had to be disguised as an akatsuki member?" she asked looking at Tobi. Tobi thought for a second "damn it what can i saw instead" he thought looking at Rin. "you don't need to answer me, its probably classified information" She sighed. " N..no its OK Rin-Chan, Tobi doesn't mind questions" Tobi said to her trying to make her feel better". Rin looked back up at him " Rin-Chan?... no one has called me that but..." She cut herself off "a..anyway so yea what else did you want to see?". Rin said trying to avoid what she said.

"who called you Rin-chan before?" Tobi asked "Was it Kakashi?". Rin sighed "no it was a former teammate" She said slowly with a sad expression on her face "He was a old friend and we used to play with each other as kids" Tobi smiled "Tobi thinks he was a smart and strong kid" Rin giggled a little "no he goofed up a lot and was usually late" Tobi gave a disappointed expression under the mask "oh Tobi see's" he said "but don't get me wrong he was a awesome kid and had a dream to become hokage... and he would have succeeded if he was here today" Rin said sadly. Tobi looked at Rin's face and put his hand on her shoulder "Its fine, Tobi thinks he is in a better place" he said to her. Rin looked at Tobi and smiled "thanks..well i better get you back to Kakashi, he'll be wondering were you are by now" she smiled and took Tobi's hand and jumped down

"were did you two go!" kakashi shouted as Rin and Tobi open his door "I was just going to tell tsunade that I lost you!" he looked at Tobi "come inside you need to sleep...see you tomorrow Rin" Kakashi said pushing Tobi inside and shutting the door. hours past and Tobi looked around kakashi's house and put on his new clothes which was a cloak with the exact same design as the akatsuki outfit except it had no red clouds on it. "alright I've put down a matres out for you Tobi" Kakashi said "you need to sleep now because we are waking up early tomorrow" Tobi sighed and took a deep breath "i should ask him...it isn't me asking its Tobi" he thought and he looked to the floor "What did you think of the kid in your team?" Tobi asked.

Kakashi froze in place. "how do you know about him?" Tobi stood still not saying anything "How do you know about him" kakashi said again turning around with an angry expression in his eye "Rin-Chan told me about him and i was curious...Pl..please don't hurt Tobi" he shouted curling up into a ball. Kakashi sighed and sat down onto a nearby chair "my teammate? well he was goofy, unprofessional, annoying and was always late" Kakashi said as Tobi rolled his eyes "wow thanks" he thought as kakashi talked "we never got along well at all and fought a lot but Rin always stopped us before it got into an all out fist fight. he also taught me these wise words I live by to this day 'those who brake the rules are scum but someone who abandons one of there friends...are worse than scum' he was a great friend...and that's all i will tell you, go to sleep" kakashi said as he walked into his room and shut the door while Tobi lay there smiling under the mask "ha...friend". he whispered to himself before going to sleep

Rin waited at Kakashi's door in the morning "come on get up" She said to herself. Kakashi opened the door with Tobi behind him "morning kakashi and Tobi" Rin said as they walked out the door "Morning Rin-Chan!" Tobi shouted" "Tobi how about you walk to the village gates and meet us there?" kakashi said. Tobi nodded and walked towards the gate and as he was out of sight kakashi turned to Rin "you told him about Obito!" he whispered in a angry tone. Rin paused for a second and replied "yes i did, he asked me but i never said his name...did he say his name to you?" Rin asked. Kakashi started walking towards the gate with Rin "no i didn't but i cough me off guard... i thought we would not talk about him anymore" kakashi said "listen I'm sorry but he didn't ask any other questions and he was just curious, so I'm sorry" Rin said looking at the ground. Kakashi sighed "its fine just...don't tell others about Obito alright?" Kakashi said. Rin nodded as they walked up and saw Tobi at the village gate talking to the other team member's "Ready?" Rin asked and kakashi looked at her "yep" he replied as they walked to the gate


End file.
